Bad fever
by Boohooxx
Summary: Its a cold rainy day and Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray are on a job, but Lucy gets sick so Gray tended to her while the others finished the job. But when she woke up natsu & Happy were there by her side and she didnt know what happened until Natsu tells her. the next day at the guild she has a headache natsu&gray help her. NatsuxLucyxGray (Rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Lucy x Natsu x Gray**_

_**This Is a Fan fiction for my favourite couple in the anime Fairy Tail Natsu x LucyxGray. In the story if the words such as 'I' 'me' 'my' is mentioned it is Lucy. This is my very first fan fiction so it won't be very good but it was worth a shot. ;) **_

_**Please enjoy my fan fiction !**_

It was a cold stormy night; I laid there with a warm, damp, towel on my forehead. My breathing started to get more and more heavily, my vision was blurred and I couldn't think straight. I glanced over to a muscular, young, man with an average height and a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-coloured hair. On his shoulder I saw a small blue exceed with a white underbelly, black eyes, pointy ears and triangular nose. They both had anxious looks on their faces. As my vision started to clear I noticed who the man and exceed were. It was, Natsu and Happy. "You're awake!" Natsu yelled in a cheerful voice. "We were so worried about you!" Happy said with a soft voice as his eyes started to tear. I stared at them with an unsure look; I didn't know what was going on...

My body felt weak, I felt like I was going to throw up. I tried to speak but the words didn't fully come out, they both stared at me, waiting patiently for me to speak. "W-w-what h-happened?" I managed to get the words out. They both looked at each other and then looked right back at me, "you don't remember?" Natsu asked. I nodded and wondered if I should ask what did happen; I finally came to the conclusion to ask them. "So what did happen?"I asked. "You, Gray, Erza, Happy and I were on a job; it was raining and cold. You started to slow down and your face was starting to go pale, everyone started to see that you weren't yourself so we stopped to rest but before we knew it you were extremely sick. Gray tended to you while Erza Happy and I finished the job, but when we got back your fever had already risen we all knew you needed to get out of the rain or it would get worst. We got back to the guild as fast as we could, Mirajane, Master and all the others tried to help but all we could do was give you medicine and let you rest" Natsu explained as his voice saddened. "Natsu stayed by your side the whole time, he was the one that was caring for you while all the others were busy" Happy exclaimed. "R-really...?" I shyly asked focusing my eyes only on Natsu. Natsu got up and walked off with a red face. "Ill go find him you just go to sleep I'll see you tomorrow at the guild~Aye!" Happy said while flying away.

I opened the guilds door and slowly walked in, chairs flying everywhere, tables being flipped, and people yelling from one side to the other. I immediately ducked as a table came flying towards me, I rushed through everyone trying not to die by ducking and dodging tables, chairs and especially magic. All of a sudden my head started to thump, I fell onto the seat and held my head between my knees wanting it to stop but it wouldn't. The pain got worst and worst as I sat there I could hear the sound of bells; they started to get louder as they began to get closer towards me. I could feel someone's hand touch my shoulder. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled to get my attention. I gasped the bells had stopped and the thumping in my head did too "Y-yes what is it Natsu?" I asked while centring all my attention on him. "Are you ok?!" Natsu said with a serious voice. I could feel my face start to go red being this close to him. "I-it's alright I just have a headache is all" I said with a shaky voice. Natsu stared at me with a really serious face for a few seconds; it almost looked like he was thinking. He turned around, and started to walk away. I watched him climb onto a table and cup his hands over his mouth, he went to speak when a table came flying at him, but what does he do instead of dodging it? He kicks it into pieces of course! "Everybody SHUT UP!" He yelled as loud as he could. My mouth dropped and my eyebrow rose; I swear it shook the whole guild! Everyone stood there staring at him in awkward silence "Lucy has a headache!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at me I was now the centre of attention; I had no idea what to do. _"What should I do?!" I thought to myself._ Everyone started to pick up the tables and chairs and put them in their designated spots; they all sat down with their friends or teams and started to quietly talk. I stared as Gray started to walk up to me; he bent over and sat on his knees. He stared at me "How are you doing?" he asked with a comforting face. "I'm doing fine I just have a headache; But yes I do feel much better, also thank you" I said with a faint smile. "What do you mean?" He asked with a soft voice. "Natsu said that you tended to me while we were on the job" I quickly replied. "Oh yeah no problem, It was actually really freaky" he said while standing up and taking a seat right next to me. "What do you mean 'scary'?" I asked curiously. "Well, your fever just kept getting worst and worst and I had no idea what to do, all I could really do was keep you cool with my magic" he said calmly. He put his hand on my head to cool me down and help my 'headache'; a little smile came across my face as it started to go red. _I was blushing..._

As I looked at the clock on the wall I realized that Gray and I had been talking for almost 30 minutes. The longer I looked at Gray I could feel my face starting to go red again, as usual Gray had no shirt but for some reason it was getting to me more than usual...

_**Too be continued the next chapter is all about who falls in love with. This is one is just giving hints of who she likes and if you didn't pick up on it, it was Gray and Natsu. Sorry hope you liked and please tell me if it was horrible or good just try not to be too harsh :c Also any ideas to make it better .**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The warmth of his body and the coolness of his**_

_**...**_

_**This is chapter 2 of my fan fiction. This chapter and the next chapter are pretty much just seeing Lucy fall head over heels for Gray and Natsu, but a certain someone doesn't like it. Also if you have forgotten **__**in the story if the words such as 'I' 'me' 'my' is mentioned it is Lucy. **__**Please enjoy and leave reviews of what you thought and some ideas to improve or something a rather. Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

I stare off into space as I enjoy my time in the bath; peace and quiet for once in a very long time. I heard soft voices coming from beyond the bathroom door; I couldn't hear them properly, so it made it quite hard to understand. I stared at the door anxiously wondering if it was someone I was close to, or a complete stranger! The door come flying open and a figure stood there staring in shock. I stared back at Gray; I could feel my face going as red as a tomato. "AHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "GET OUT!" I yelled in a furious yet shaky voice. The door flung shut and Gray was gone, _"was Gray blushing...? I thought to myself. _I looked in the mirror and my face was completely red, that was so embarrassing! I grabbed my towel and started to dry off, I gently picked up a new dress that I bought yesterday night. It was silky, white, strapless, with grey-ish frills, and a big white bow with a black outline that sat in the top right of the chest, it was so cute! I dried my hair then put it in a neat bun which was tied with a white ribbon and let my fringe hang out. I slowly opened my bathroom door and stuck my head out taking a peek around wondering if they were still here. "Why would they come here and bother me then leave?" I asked myself as I walked to my bedroom. I opened my bedroom and stopped to the sight of Erza sitting comfortably on my bed Natsu sitting at the table and Gray sitting at my desk reading my stuff. I sighed and walked angrily over to my desk that Gray was sitting at and having a good old time reading all my stuff, I snatched it all out of his hands "what are you doing coming in here and reading all my private stuff!" I yelled furiously. "What, it was good" he replied quickly almost sounding like he was being sarcastic. "U-uhmm, thanks..." I mumbled. He was looking me right in the eyes and had a faint smile on his face; I could feel my face going red once again but I fought it back. "AHEM~" Erza said as loud as she could to get our attention. I quickly broke our stare and looked at Erza sitting on my bed glaring at the both of us. "Let's get going" Erza demanded as she walked out of the room.

I shut my front door then locked it straight after; I turned around to Natsu who was waiting for me when Gray and Erza went on ahead. I slowly put out my hand and Natsu grabbed the key, I still don't know where he puts it but it's really handy. We started to walk together watching Erza and Gray be idiots further in front of us. "So Lucy when we get back to the guild do you want to pick a job?" He said with a huge smile on his face. I blushed "Y-yeah sure" I replied quickly. I looked back at him, he had a looked shocked and wait... _"Is Natsu blushing!?" I thought to myself. The image kept rushing through my head._ "Hahaha" Natsu laughed while staring at the ground. _"Did he notice I was blushing!?" I thought while holding my cheeks. _I slowed down and then came to a full stop Natsu didn't notice but that didn't matter, I could just catch up again. I turned around and noticed that happy was pulling on my hair; I looked up at him and smiled. "What are you doing Happy?" I asked calmly so he knew I wasn't mad at him for doing it. "N-nothing it's just so soft Aye~" He replied in a quick chappie way. I started to walk towards Natsu but then I picked up speed and started to run, I took a large jump and land on his back. "W-what are you doing?!" Natsu asked with a rough voice as his face started to go red. "I don't know I just feel funny... Can you carry me on your back?" I asked as my face was starting to go red. I turned my head and looked at his face he was blushing; this was the first time I've ever seen him blush. "S-sure..." he said in a shaky voice while pushing my legs up higher and wrapping his arms underneath them; I loosened up my grip around his neck and leaned my head gently against his making him slightly blush and look the other way. I soon felt myself drifting off to sleep; I looked to the left of me and caught a glance of Gray glaring at me and Natsu. I tightened my grip a little making Natsu have a quick look to see if I was alright; I was going to say something but the warmth of his body was too relaxing so I fell to sleep.

I could feels someone's body touching mine when I remembered; I fell asleep on Natsu's back. This somewhat felt different though, it was much colder, but not too cold, It was perfect for one of those days when you feel hot and cold. I opened my eyes and turned my head; I was sitting in Gray's lap. He started to lean into me and stopped near my ear I lifted my arms to try and get up "Are you ok?" he whispered in my ear so I could hear over all the noise that was in the room. "Y-yes why do you ask?" I whispered back trying not to mess up my words. I dropped my arms back to how they were "Natsu said when he was carrying you your body was warm so he thought your cold might have comeback" he explained in a calm soothing voice. "I'm fine no need to worry, where is Erza and Natsu anyway?" I quickly asked realizing I couldn't hear Natsu's loud voice among the others. "Natsu and Erza went on a job; I said I'd stay here with you just in case you actually did get your fever back" he explained as he started to blush slightly. I looked around and noticed that we were sitting really close together in a corner of the guild, I could tell that I was already blushing like crazy I could feel it. I could feel his hands start to move behind my back and wrap around me; he started to lean back against the wall and close his eyes. I smiled realizing that they really don't want my fever to come back; I slightly rested my head on his chest, tucked my legs in between his. It feels nice, the cool mixed with the warmth, it's perfect. I started to get a headache from everyone yelling and screaming in the guild so I moved and rested my forehead against his neck the coolness really helped my headache. "Are you alright?" he asked composedly. "I ... just have a headache..." I replied while drifting off to sleep.

I open my eyes to the noise of laughter coming from the street outside of my house; I stare around my room for a moment. "How did I get here...?" I asked myself. "I took you back home" Natsu said while walking through my bedroom door. I stared at him in curiosity "why?" I asked while watching him take a seat at the table. "When me and Erza got back from the job she saw you and Gray sitting together really close in that corner, she got really angry for some reason. Gray told me that you had a headache and he was trying to help sooth it so he asked me to take you home and look after you while he dealt with Erza. Hence, me being here" he explained to me while tapping his foot. "I see thankyou Natsu" I said while focusing on him and giving him a smile. He got up and walked casually over to my bed and sat next to me; his face got closer and closer to mine till the point our noses were touching. Our faces went completely red; he pressed his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes, "you're really warm" he exclaimed. _Of course I am! I thought to myself._ "Well it's just warm in here I just need some fresh air" I said while watching him stand up and wait by the door.

We started to walk back to the guild but got bored on the way so I started to walk backwards and Natsu started to mess around with Happy, I turned around and hit something. I could feel a leg in between my legs and a thumb touching my right boob; I opened my eyes and saw Gray on top of me, my face went instantly red and so did his. He quickly got off of me and we sat on the cold concrete, Natsu stopped, turned around and raised one eyebrow "what happened? Where did you come from Gray? And what are you two doing on the ground?" he asked extremely curious. "It's nothing!" Gray and I both yelled with shaky voices still flustered about what had happened.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**I know it's short and please forgive me for that and if I spelled anything wrong, it's really late at night and I'm tired. I tried to put as much cute moments as I could but I didn't want to put too many because in the next chapter it's going to be very romantic. Please leave a review if it was good or not, how to improve and who you think Lucy should be with. There will be many chapters which means there will be many romantic moments between both, Lucy and Natsu and Lucy and Gray. If you didn't notice who didn't like Lucy and Gray being too close it was Erza. **_

_**Thank you! xx**_


End file.
